Post Graduation Jitters
by JeanGreyRocks
Summary: Jean worries about graduating, but Scott is there to cheer her up. Oneshot JOTT goodness. My first fanfic, so please R&R.


Post Graduation Jitters

Summary: Jean worries about graduating, but Scott is there to cheer her up. Oneshot JOTT goodness. My first fanfic, so please R&R.

And thanks must go out to my boyfriend who had the essence of this conversation with me the other day.

xXx

"Hey, Scott. Can I talk to you a minute?" Jean inquired. They had just returned to the mansion after ending another week of classes. Jean recently left a meeting with her guidance counselor, and her head was still whirling from the news.

Scott could sense the trepidation in her voice. "Sure, Jean. What's up?"

Jean took Scott's hand and led him into the library where she knew they would have some privacy. No one ever used the library unless they had homework, which everyone avoided at all costs on a Friday afternoon.

Scott was worried about what Jean wanted to discuss with him in private. Based upon her anxious tone, he was guessing she wasn't looking for a quiet space to steal a few kisses.

Looking directly at Scott, Jean questioned, "Do you know what you want to do when you graduate from Bayville this spring?"

Scott ran a hand through his hair and rested it on his neck. "Well, no, not exactly. I haven't given it much thought. Why?"

Recently Jean had been considering her options upon graduation and meeting with her guidance counselor really opened her eyes to academic possibilities outside the institute. Apparently, Jean was awarded a full scholarship to Columbia University next fall thanks to a nomination by her science teacher. All Jean had to do was write a letter accepting the scholarship -- if she decided to accept it.

However, attending Columbia appeared to Jean as a double edged sword. On one hand, the idea was exciting. Columbia had an excellent science department where she could study genetics and have a real opportunity to educate the general public about mutants. At the same time, Columbia was not a likely path for Scott. Although his grades where high, he did not have the same academic potential as Jean. She was afraid a long distance relationship would place a strain on their relatively new relationship and she'd lose not only her boyfriend but her best friend.

Timidly Jean broke the news of her news. "Well, I have the opportunity to attend Columbia in the fall on a full scholarship, and I don't know if I should take it."

Scott was taken back. "You don't know if you should take it? Why not?!?"

Of course Scott didn't want Jean to leave, but a full scholarship is not an opportunity to be skipped. Scott firmly believed you shouldn't kick a gift horse in the mouth. Plus, Columbia was only an hour and half away from the institute, assuming Scott stayed in Bayville. As of this point he had no intentions of leaving.

"'Why not,' Scott Summers?! I thought maybe you'd want me around since we just started this relationship," Jean declared almost hurt by Scott's instant encouragement of her leaving the institute. "Do you think we can handle a long distance relationship? I mean, we've basically lived together for the past eight years."

"No, no. Of course, I don't _want _you to leave the mansion, but I understand if it's something you want to do. I just got you as my girlfriend. I'm definitely not going to let you go."

In an effort to reassure her, Scott wrapped his arms around her lower back and pulled her close to him. "And Columbia isn't that far away. We can visit each other on weekends."

Jean smiled and nuzzled her face in his neck where they seemed to fit together perfectly.

"Thank you for understanding, Scott. I was so worried about having this conversation with you, but I feel like Columbia is the right place for me. I'd like to become a scientist and study genetics. Maybe I'll become a lobbyist for mutant rights and prove to the world once and for all that mutants are people too."

Scott hugged her tighter as a confirmation of her convictions. "I could think of no one less perfect for such a feat. I'm proud of you, Jean."

Jean felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have a boyfriend she could truly open herself up to. There was no hiding thoughts or feelings from him because he knew her so well, but there really wasn't a need for it either. Scott completely accepted Jean for who she was, flaws and all. For this reason, Jean felt comfortable further sharing her inner most thoughts.

Jean looked up at Scott but didn't leave the comfort of his embrace. "I feel like I need to do more. Change the world at the macro level or something, you know?"

Scott smiled down at her. "Yeah. We all feel that way at times, so we don't feel small in the world. But you're not small, Jean. Definitely not in my world. And, while I don't know exactly where I'm going to work or what exactly I'm going to do. Regardless, I know I want you in my life, and I'm going to make sure you're happy."

"Oh, Scott. All I need is you."

Scott continued, "I don't care if it's my dream job or laying cement. (Although hopefully the former.) I will always be there for you, Red. Always. And don't you forget it."

And he ended their conversation with a kiss.


End file.
